Unleashing The Hounds
by Eyetiger
Summary: AU! Paul Heyman needed to make an impact as a talent scout, The Shield were too strong to be in OVW much longer and were ready to move up in the world. This is a tale of love, glory, victory, and chance. Time to Unleash the Hounds! Dean Ambrose/Jessicka Havok
1. Lost and Found

_Authors Note: Ladies and gentlemen this is my very first story in called "Unleashing the Hounds." It stars The Shield, Paul Heyman, and Jessicka Havok. It takes place in 2001/2002 and I sincerely hope you enjoy it!_

_Chapter 1: Starting from the bottom._

His name was Paul Heyman and the situation he was in was rather interesting in both the buildup and the moment itself. It had been a while since he was soundly fired from his position as a broadcast commentator in WWF and replaced by that crown-wearing hack Jerry Lawler. However Vince, perhaps in a sign of respect...or mercy gave Paul Heyman the position of talent scout to boost the WWF's fledgling emphasis on younger stars. However Paul needed to bring someone that impressed Vince like his favorite scouts, Jim Ross and John Laurinaitis were doing right now or else he'd be out of a job and he didn't want to test Vince's patience.

That's why he was backstage in an Ohio Valley Wrestling show which was the lead developmental territory for the World Wrestling Federation, watching the live feed on a big screen TV in his private locker room while Vince McMahon was on the phone, talking to him in regards to his status as a scout…as well as him being on uneasy ground."

"I'm telling you this Paul. I expect good results from all of my employees, especially ones I almost fire from the WWF completely," Vince said to which Paul replied in understanding, "I understand sir. You're looking for new talent and I'll find some, don't worry," he said as he tried to keep cool in the proverbial hot seat.

"You better Paul or you know what words I'll be saying to you next and don't expect any mercy from me after I say it," Vince said which made Paul gulp in worry. Vince gave his goodbye and then ended the little call.

Once the call was over Paul took a deep sigh after that experience of a call. He was already not bringing in results as a scout as it was. He needed someone to keep him in Vince's good graces after everything that was happening in the WWF right now. What was a scout if he couldn't bring in any prospects after all?

It's times like this where he _almost _regretted loudly and proudly supporting ECW during that dammed failed invasion.

Paul ended the call on his cellphone as the match between Randy Orton and Shelton Benjamin ended and he watched the hype-up for an upcoming match between Rico Constantino, The Prototype, and Bull Buchannan against Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and the lone diva Jessicka Havok which were known as The Shield and the four-person team immediately caught his attention. He heard about The Shield and their success in OVW and he was a personal fan of theirs.

The only thing better than one prospect was a group of prospects. With thoughts with The Shield swirling around in his head He watched the TV patiently, curious on how the team would fare.

The Shield was rebellious, dishing out justice on their own terms and their own means. They were heels but there was nobody quite like them to the point where some fans even cheered them. Such a mysterious goal combined with such athletic and powerful wrestling skills would make them a fitting part of the World Wrestling Federation and the direction that they were going. Plus they were due for a new, young, faction anyway.

"Oh this is gonna be good," the portly talent scout said as he watched the upcoming match from the comfort of his couch. He was going to give it his total attention. He wondered if The Shield was going to win.

Meanwhile in the backstage of the arena OVW's booker Jim Cornette saw the group walking the halls en-route to the tunnel doors "Nice to see y'all are on time. You're on in five minutes."

"Got it, thanks Mr. Cornette," Jessicka said as she walked with her teammates, her hand in Dean's. Despite The Shield's image as young, wild, rebellious wrestlers that dished out their own form of Justice they did show respect to those that gave it.

"I like him," Seth said with a smile as he stretched in place, loosening up a bit before their match. Dean however had his head in the game already, "Me too but Cornette's the last person I'm worried about right now, especially since I heard there's a scout in the crowd tonight."

His teammates gave the Lunatic Fringe curious looks. Was he serious about the scout?

"There's a scout here?" Roman asked his teammate, "Who is it man?"

Dean shrugged a bit, "That I don't know. But I do know that it's a guy from WWF and I heard he's desperate for new talent."

Jessika chuckled as the combined entrance music of Rico and The Prototype ended, "Desperate huh? Then let's give this mystery scout something to look at then?"

"I hope he's not lying. We've been here for too long for my taste," Seth said as their theme music played. Sure they were all eighteen years young but nobody wrestling there had plans on being a part of the development territory for too long. The sooner they got called up to the World Wrestling Federation the better.

"SIERRA! HOTEL! INDIA! ECHO! LIMA! DELTA! **SHIELD**"

Then Special Op Played after their trademark battle cry, signaling their entrance to a loud yet partisan crowd. However they didn't come from the entrance like normal wrestlers did. They came in through the crowd, something that wasn't being done by in WWE at the time. Jessicka was leading the team and was followed by Dean, Seth, and Roman behind her with cold intent in their eyes as they stepped their way to the ring. Jessicka was at ringside, playing the role of bodyguard and enforcer while the men wrestled.

"Let's have a good match, man" said The Prototype, offering a handshake to Dean in sportsmanship. He shook it with a smile, "Thanks, you too."

Then the two teams went to their respective corners, planning who was going to compete first. Both teams sent out their biggest, strongest, guns. The 18 year old Roman Reigns was set to face off against hardened veteran Bull Buchanan. The fans buzzed with the curiosity of seeing two big men compete first.

"You're way outta your league here boy!" Bull taunted as soon as he stepped into the ring, staring a hole through the young Anoai. He was at one point on the WWF roster, fighting alongside the Big Boss Man and a member of the infamous faction "Right to Censor." He was a worthy opponent for the powerful cousin of the most electrifying man in sports entertainment.

"We'll see about that. Let's go!" Roman replied with loud confidence in his voice. He was ready to start things off against the veteran big man.

They threw strikes at each other to open things up. Punches, kicks, elbows, before Roman and Bull locked up. They pushed each other from corner to corner of the ring until Bull transitioned the grip into a headlock.

Big mistake.

Roman lifted Bull up for a clean back suplex. That displayed his power and put on a show for the fans, Rico and The Prototype, and the spectating scout that was soaking all of this up backstage.

Roman and Bull put on displays of steady-paced but noticeable strength with slams and suplexes, including a strong underhook suplex by Reigns. But power alone wasn't going to wasn't just displayed as soon enough both big men had their respective full of action from the physical combat with Bull taking the majority of the damage. Soon enough the athletic members of their respective teams were brought in. Rico Constantino soon squared off against Seth Rollins.

"I'm up against the weirdo? Great," Seth said with a little smirk with some sarcasm in his tone. Rico was flamboyant, vibrant, and rather odd as a wrestler. There wasn't anybody in OVW like him but Seth stayed cool. There wasn't anybody like him either.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful Sethy," Rico eagerly teased teased as the match began with him prancing around the ring.

And obviously there wasn't anybody like Rico either.

There were times when Rico's flamboyant nature often through opponents off of their game, which it did for a while in this case. He would leap into Seth's arms to 'attempt' a Lou Thesz press, whenever Seth got him in a waistlock he'd bend over which would cause Seth to instantly and instinctively break the hold or blow kisses at him. Needless to say the daredevil of The Shield had no problems disposing of Rico outside of the ring and have Jessicka knock him around with a clothesline and a shoulder charge while he and Dean distracted the referee. That was when Rico knew that the time for fun and games was over and started actually fighting Seth.

They moved around the ring almost like cruiserweights with quick and fast holds and catch-as-catch can wrestling. The action was soon brought to a dramatic drop in tempo as Seth dodged a roundhouse kick by Rico and countered with a quick step-up enzuigiri that floored the Las Vegas native as the crowd popped from the impact. Now both men were in a crawl to their respective corners and Dean Ambrose was chomping at the bit, begging to be tagged in

"TAG ME!...TAG ME!" he yelled from ringside as Seth crawled over slowly…slowly to his corner until his hand touched Dean's just in time as The Prototype's hand touched Rico's. Now The Prototype and Dean were the legal men and business picked up with the crowd popping to prove it!

Dean hooted in excitement as he entered the ring and immediately started raising hell. He ducked a charging prototype and threw punch, after punch, after punch before hitting a quick DDT on the hunched over Prototype.

Bull entered the ring to beat on Dean with a chop block to the back of his knees but was quickly dispatched with a missile dropkick by Seth Rollins. The West Newbury native thought he was safe as he crawled by the ropes but he was wrong as Roman charged outside of the ring and hit him with a running boot, keeping him down.

Then there was Rico who thought he was going to make the save against a recovering Dean by running into the ring from his corner but Dean was prepared by sidestepping him and Jessicka low-bridging him over the top rope and to the floor.

And just when it seemed like the house was cleared and all was well The Prototype snuck up from behind Dean, trying to attempt his finishing move the Protobomb. However Dean countered it smoothly into a Dirty Deeds, driving the Massachusets-born wrestler headfirst into the mat.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Special Op played loud and clear in victory while the fans cheered. They were still hyped from the fast-paced burst of action and happy that their favorite team won.

"The winners of the match, THEEEEEE SHIIIIEEEELD!" the ring announcer declared.

Paul watched the match with the intelligent interest of a scout but with the joy of a fan and the smile on his face proved it.

"Now THAT was fun!" he grinned as The Shield was declared the winners of the match to the cheering Kentucky crowd. That was when Paul had a bright idea that he couldn't wait to put into action. He left the privacy of his Dressing room and went in route to the entrance hall in waiting for the young team.

"Vince is going to love them!" Paul said to himself as he hastily walked, "they are just what the WWE needs and I can't wait for them to get back here!" he said with excitement in his voice. It was as if he just struck recruitment gold as a scout.

"Well that was fun," Jessicka smiled once she and her teammates made it backstage after a successful win, the Lunatic Fringe's arm draped around her waist.

"We came, we saw, we kicked ass. Now it's time to relax," Roman smiled as they walked the backstage hallways.

"And wonder just why are we in the the development territory," Seth replied. He knew he and his teammates had in-ring skills, mic talent, and looked great so it baffled him to why were they not called up to compete with the big stars

"We'll get there soon enough man. I know somebody up in Stamford's got to be watching us," Dean said to try and ease Seth's mind"

"Or someone much closer to you..."came the voice of a very certain New Yorker, "My name is Paul Heyman, talent scout for the World Wrestling Federation and you are just the people I've been meaning to see."

The Lunatic Fringe's jaw dropped "You gotta be shitting me!" Dean exclaimed. Was Paul Heyman really the scout they've heard about, "_You're _the scout I've been hearing about?!"

"Dude I'm huge fan of you, I love ECW!" Seth praised. The Iowa-born wrestler loved the devil-may care style of a hardcore athlete, "are you really the scout?"

"Yes I am and I want you four to be my prospects." Paul said as-a-matter-of-factly

All four of the Shield members had looks of awe on their faces. Someone was giving them the chance to leave Ohio Valley Wrestling and make an impact to the WWE. This was too good to be true!

It went without saying that the Hounds of justice were reasonably excited for this but one person, that person being Roman Reigns, wasn't nearly as zealous about this news as his comrades with a rational question in mind

"Wait a minute. Are you sure you want to recruit us, four eighteen year olds that have only been here a few months?" Roman asked. "What plans does Vince have for us?" He wanted to be sure that they were actually wanted.

Paul was cool, calm, and ready to answer to Roman's logical question.

"It's actually simple Mr. Reigns, nothing yet. However Vince knows you and your teammates have a dynamic and style that isn't done by anybody else in the WWF right now. The APA don't fight like you four fight, The Dudleys don't fight like you four fight, even the awesome Brothers of Destruction don't fight like you. That's because you all aren't a team or even a stable you're a **unit** and that's why I want to bring you to the WWF."

"Paul, you're gonna make us blush with all of this praise," Dean smiled, "but you're right. There's nobody in wrestling like us."

"Believe that," Roman said with a proud smirk.

"We're kind of a big deal," Jessicka grinned with pride. She was eager to boast about her team to the former ECW owner

"Exactly on both points," the thirty-six year old talent scout nodded, "so do you accept my offer?" Paul asked. All of the conversation was over, time to get a formal yes or no to his recruitment question.

"Hell yes we accept it," Roman eagerly said. All of his doubts were erased as he spoke on behalf of his teammates who were also in agreement. They were happy to accept the recruitment offer, "We're in."

"We just gotta pack up first," Seth said excitedly, "we gotta get our bags. We'll be right back."

"No problem, take your time," Paul answered the two-toned youth, "I have to make a call while you're gone."

The hungry eighteen year old wrestlers left Paul and walked back to their locker room while he took out his cellphone and called Vince's business number. He just struck gold up here in Kentucky and he couldn't wait to show it off.

"Hello Mr Mc'Mahon it's Paul. I got some great news," Paul said with a smile as he began his conversation with the Chairman of WWE. Things were looking up for both Paul Heyman and The Shield. It would only be a matter of time before the Hounds of Justice were unleashed on the WWF.

To be continued.

_And there you have dear readers, my very first story. Read, review, follow, favorite, give me some creative and constructive feedback and I'll make it count in the next chapter!  
><em>

_Sincerely, Light Whitening_


	2. The arrival

_Authors Note: Ladies and gentlemen the second chapter to Unleashing the Hounds is here! While the first one was about leaving OVW this one is about getting to the WWF/E and making an impact there on day one. Let's see how it goes. Enjoy the story!_

Paul Heyman was making his way through Titan Towers with haste in every step and for good reason. After days of phone calls, emails, and various other forms of communication he managed to secure a private meeting with Vince McMahon regarding The Shield and them being brought up to the WWF less than a week after he talked to them in Ohio Valley Wrestling. He was certain that Vince would be impressed with them and The Shield would be WWF wrestlers in no time.

Vince McMahon was one hardest working businesspeople in the world. He was the chairman of a billion dollar company, was the boss of hundreds of employees, and still had time to make appearances as a wrestler and personality on his WWF programming. In other words he was extremely busy for a man that was well into his 50s in age and didn't have time for nonsense but he did have time for business opportunities.

That was why he was giving Paul Heyman his time. He had a videotape from The Shield that he had for him and Vince was truly curious, now if only Paul would arrive to the Titan Towers media room which was the size of a home theater on the second floor of the large building. It had a large projector screen a long office table and comfy theater-style chairs.

"Mr. McMahon," Paul said as he knocked on the door with a videotape in his hand, "may I come in?" he asked

"Yes, come in Paul," Vince said. The talent scout entered the room dressed up like he was supposed to for a meeting with his boss. He wore a dark blue suit and, hair in a neat ponytail with the videotape in a secure briefcase, "I have the tape for you sir."

"Excellent, put it in," Vince said, "these guys better be as good as you say they are, you've been talking about them every chance you had," Vince joked. He wasn't that far from the truth however. Paul had sent him and a couple of the writers emails along with some calls to hype up The Shield. Jim Cornette and some of WWF's top audiovisual designers helped Paul make up a video package of The Shield's biggest moments and promos during their OVW time. Paul put it in and sat across from Vince and let the video play for them

"We're not like anybody the wrestling world has ever seen before," said the voice of Dean Ambrose as action clips of The Shield began to play along with the cringing, agony-ridden faces of their opponents.

Or perhaps _victims _were the better word for the young faction.

"There's nobody that can do what we do," said the voice of Jessicka Havok as clips of her throwing around and slamming the female wrestlers of OVW were shown onto the screen.

And all between the action and pained looks of their victims each member of the team spoke.

"We're ruthless," Seth spoke.

"We're devastating," Roman said.

"We are...**The Shield!"**

Then The Shield's entrance music played as the sight of the three men and one woman stood proud with their fists out and connected with each other in a sign of unity and solidarity as "Special Op" played in the background while the words "THE SHIELD" showed up under them in thick, silver, block letters. Then shots of more action were played before Special Op ended and Vince just looked at the TV screen.

"So those are the men _and _woman you told so much about," the chairman said.

"Yes sir," Paul nodded, "they were excited when I talked to them and couldn't wait to…"

"You didn't say that you were bringing them up to WWF _yourself, _did you?" Vince said, cutting Paul off.

That was when it hit Paul like a proverbial ton of bricks. He never really did mention that he had to talk to Vince to get his permission to actually bring them to the WWE. He even remembered just what he said, Vince's name was barely even in the conversation, including one particular moment.

_"It's actually simple Mr. Reigns, nothing yet. However Vince knows you and your teammates have a dynamic and style that isn't done by anybody else in the WWF right now. The APA don't fight like you four fight, The Dudleys don't fight like you four fight, even the awesome Brothers of Destruction don't fight like you. That's because you all aren't a team or even a stable you're a __**unit**__ and that's why I want to bring you to the WWF."_

Paul was very eager to bring The Shield to the WWF, almost as eager as the 4 teenagers he talked to a short while back during that OVW show that wanted to _be _brought up to the WWF. That could be a crucial mistake since this meeting was to get Vince's attention and see if he would let them get called up to the main roster. He made it sound like he could just bring them up to the WWF without so much of chat with Vince. Dean, Seth, Jessicka, and Roman were all ecstatic to join the ranks of the World Wrestling Federation and Paul needed new stars so now he wondered one simple thing about this situation…

What did Vince think of them?

"Yes..yes I did sir," Paul answered.

"Well luckily for you I am impressed with the little video package and the team you wish to bring to the WWF and luckily for you I have seen them in action a few times before so I have an idea of just how skilled they are," Vince said.

"So are you going to have them be called up?" Paul asked with curiosity and hope in his voice. He wanted Vince to say that one three-letter word because it would break his heart and that of the four young, bright-eyed, wrestlers he met. Paul didn't want that that level of disappointment but Vince had the final say on any wrestler who wanted to be admitted to the WWF. It didn't matter what the scouts said or who campaigned for them.

Vince was the owner of the World Wrestling Federation and lead the writers and creative staff among other people so if you wanted to work with him then you had to meet his standards. It was the moment of truth for Paul Heyman and by extension The Shield.

"Yes I am," Vince answered as bluntly as he could and Paul's face lit up with excitement that he found hard to control as soon as Vince said it. He had successfully recruited The Shield, they were going to be WWF Superstars. This was amazing news!

"That's amazing Mr. McMahon, Thank you so much sir! I'll tell Jon and the others as soon as possible," Paul said with excitement, shaking Vince's hand. This was the happiest day of Paul's scouting career. He had the approval to bring not one, not two, not three, but four young superstars to the WWE.

Vince however kept his cool despite the clear joy on his employee's face. There was obviously something on his mind, "You should, but I'm giving you some responsibility for them as well. You will be their manager," Vince stated.

That was when Paul's jaw virtually hit the floor from that second bombshell. Vince was letting him manage The Shield, be the brains behind four hungry, talented rookie wrestlers, to share their spotlight. Needless to say the enterprising scout was stunned at this news but he had some self-doubts. Out of all the people in the WWF, if not the wrestling world in general, why _him_?

Paul was the former owner of ECW, a company that Vince was not personally a fan of but respected the hell out of with a product that he adapted into the WWF to help fuel the attitude era. That would've been good if Paul hadn't spent months verbally opposing the WWF during the invasion. Hell at one point he got into Vince's face on live television and told him off, speaking exactly what he thought of him in front of millions of people.

Why was Paul going to manage The Shield of all people, even if he was thankful he deserved to know **why** did Vince want him to do that.

He looked into his boss' eyes and said, "Mr. McMahon a-are you serious? I mean thank you for the opportunity sir I really appreciate it but if I may so bold to ask…why me? I mean yeah I talked about The Shield and hyped them up but the last I've checked you barely tolerated me thus far," Paul stated

Paul's question was honest. Vince fired him after being a _very _vocal opponent against the WWF during their battle against the ECW & WCW invasion some months ago from the commentator's table and now he was not only going to be brought up to the presence of TV again for the public eye but have a manage The Shield, share their glory and success individually and as a team.

Vince however was already prepared with an answer.

"Well since you spent days campaigning for them and hyping them up to the point where you definitely have the mouth to be their manager and quite frankly I think you've earned some time on screen with a team like this and even though we haven't gotten along I've acknowledged your skills at marketing and promoting talent so I do think you're ready. However while you'll be sharing success with them you'll also be sharing their _failures _as well. Your career will live and die with them with every win and every, is that understood, Paul?" Vince asked.

Paul took all of that in. Sharing the glory with The Shield as well as their defeats and there was no doubt that Vince was going to watch him very closely because of it. But Paul was a bold man and he loved the thrill of a business opportunity and this one was impossible to resist.

"Yes Mr. McMahon I understand," Paul said with a gleam of inspiration in his eyes. He couldn't wait to debut The Shield as they sealed the deal with a handshake.

"Excellent. I'll have a writer send you the show card so you'll know the best times to bring them out," Vince said, "I'll also call them in to sign their contracts too."

"Thank you sir, thank you very much Mr. McMahon. You won't regret it," the former ECW owner said.

"I hope I won't for your sake. This meeting is adjourned," Vince answered. Paul hastily left the room later with The Shield hype-up videotape and left the room. He couldn't wait to tell Dean, Seth, Roman, and Jessicka the good news.

Meanwhile The Shield members were in their separate places. Dean and Jessicka lived together in Cincinnati, Roman had a nice apartment in California, and Seth lived in a quaint apartment of his own but with Dean Ambrose, the most vocal member of The Shield and the unofficial leader in the eyes of many was the first one Paul called to tell him the great news.

"Hello, Dean? It's Paul," Heyman said with controlled enthusiasm in his tone of voice, "I just got back from a meeting with Mr. McMahon and I have some huge news."

Dean's eyes widened, "Paul? Okay hold on a second," Dean said, pushing the hold button on his own to call over Jessicka, "Jess! I'm in the living room, get in here!"

Jessicka was in the kitchen at the time, washing dishes from last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast. She and Dean had been dating for about six months to this very day and they've been through a lot of the motions that young couples go through. The dating, the romance, with the occasional lovers spat in between their lives as wrestlers which made relations _very _interesting. However now wasn't the time for such thoughts, Jessicka was busy washing dishes at the present time.

"What is it, Dean? I'm in the kitchen." She said, turning off the running water so she could hear him clearer since he was on the other side of the house..

"It's Paul. He just got back from a meeting with Mr. McMahon, he's got news for us."

That got Jessicka racing out of the kitchen, nearly dropping the dish she had in her hand onto the floor, and into the living room to stand with her boyfriend side by side as Dean took the call off of hold.

"It's Dean and Jessicka's with me. What's the news, Paul?" the young wrestler asked with his girlfriend by his side, giving Paul his full attention with the phone on its speaker setting so Jessicka can hear it since she was close to him.

"Excellent because I want you both to hear this," Paul said. He was going to get right down to it. "I just left a meeting with Vince McMahon and he said that not only are you, Jessicka, Roman, and Seth are going to be official World Wrestling Federation superstars but I am going to be your manager too!"

Jessicka covered her hands over her mouth in awe while Dean was nearly floored by this news, having to lean on a wall for support from this bombshell, "Seriously?!" Jessicka said in shock, "you talked to Vince and he wants us in the WWF?"

"Yeah this better not be a fucking joke Paul," Dean said with a growing smile on his face

"Oh there's no way I'd joke about this, Vince and I made it official. He'll mail me match card plans and call you two, Seth, and Roman. He also just texted me the appointment dates for you to fly to Titan Towers and meet him and sign your contracts. You'll have to be there by this weekend, Friday to be exact."

Dean and Jessicka were trying to take all of this in but this news was unbelievable! Not only were they and their close friends and fellow Shield members were going to be WWF superstars, Paul Heyman was going to manage them. Dean followed him a little bit during his days as a kid during ECW and briefly during WCW as Paul E. Dangerously so this was amazing news for him and thus amazing news for The Shield.

"Thank you Paul, thank you so much. We'll be there," Jessica said while Dean nodded in agreement. "We got it, Paul. W-We'll be there," Dean stuttered a little bit while he said it but that was simply due to shock and nothing more. "Of course we'll be there," Jessicka seconded.

"Great. I'll be sure to let Roman and Seth know what's going on. I'll talk to you again as soon as I get more information," Paul said.

"You got it, talk to you then Paul," Dean said before he ended the call and as soon as he hung up his phone Jessicka hugged and kissed her boyfriend in glee. This was the best phone call they've ever had. They were going to be WWE Superstars!

"This is amazing baby. We made it…its official," Jessicka said with a widened smile on her face from the impact of the news, "I can't believe it. Paul made it happen and he'll be with us."

Dean nodded. Paul did The Shield the ultimate favor, getting them out of the developmental area and set to debut on the World Wrestling Federation roster. The contracts were just going to be legal formalities at this point. They were going to debut and shine in the WWF.

"Damn right baby. We're gonna be WWF superstars and Paul made it happen," Dean smiled with his arms lovingly wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, "I can already see just how we're gonna debut, us signing the contracts, and making an impact in the WWE. It's going to be great."

Jessicka smiled, "Me too baby," she said with an affirmative nod in reply before a little smirk graced her face, "how about we head to our room and celebrate," and Dean had the same look on his face, "you read my mind babe, let's go."

While the voluptuous young woman lead her boyfriend to their bedroom to show their love for each other Paul Heyman spread the news to the other members of The Shield. He wasn't going to give this news to just Dean and Jessicka. Roman and Seth deserved to know.

And Paul did just that. Whether it the (falsely) contained excitement of Seth Rollins by Paul's news…

"I left a meeting with Vince McMahon earlier today and the long and the short of it is that he wants you and the rest of The Shield to fly over to Stamford, sign your WWF contracts so you can be official WWF Superstars and on top of that he's letting me manage you!"

"I see," The Iowan said, "hold on I gotta take care of something first. I'll be right back."

Colby put his phone on hold in a minute because he was going to get loud.

**"YES! YES! FUCK YES! I'M OUT OF OVW! THE SHIELD IS OUT OF OVW AND WE'RE GOING TO THE WWF WITH PAUL HEYMAN! YEAH! HELL YEAH MAN!" **

Then Seth picked up his phone and took it off of hold so he could speak to Paul once again, "I'm back, Paul," Seth said, coming down and cooling out over his burst of joy, "and yeah that's great man, awesome!"

Sure Paul knew Seth was containing his happiness, knowing the blond/raven youth too well but Roman, who was naturally stoic and cool was hardtop figure out since he, in typical fashion, was cool about this, happy of course but still cool, so much so that it surprised Paul who couldn't tell if Roman was lying or if this really wasn't a big deal.

"I just told Dean, Jessicka, and Seth the news and now I'm telling you that you all will be WWF Superstars! Vince will give me all of the details and you will have to sign your contracts but in simplest terms you will be a WWF Superstar!" Paul said with excitement.

"That's awesome! Thanks so much Paul for making that happen," Roman replied with a smile on his face.

Now compared to the obviously contained enthusiasm Seth had when Paul called him and the slightly profane response when he gave Dean and Jessicka the news Roman's was cool. Appreciative but cool.

"Oh…well once you and your teammates sign the contracts Vince will send us weekly show info and we can start planning your debut," Paul explained, perhaps trying to get a more energetic reaction out of Leati.

"Great. I can't wait until we get that info man. I've been waiting to show the WWF what I can do, what _The Shield _can do," Roman stated.

Now even though Paul was still struck by how cool and calm Roman could be at the presence of such big news but he knew he was happy, he knew he was excited and ready to debut like the rest of the team.

And about a month later the group was set to make it happen.

The Shield members were all paid the same amount equally, high five digit deals that were fit for wrestlers that will be marketed as blue-chip recruits and now all they had to do was figure out just _when _were they going to debut on Television.

Paul talked it over with The Shield as they watched the shows day by day, week by week, until it was finally set to when they'd be making their first WWE appearance.

It was the March 4th, 2002, a Raw tag team match between Team Xtreme and The Dudley Boyz with Stacy Keibler. That was when the hounds were unleashed into the WWE

"And the bell sounds and we are underway in this six-person mixed tag team match which means that the men will wrestle the men and the women will wrestle the women and that makes sense since the rivalry between the Dudley's and the Hardy's have been rekindled due to Stacy's jealousy of Lita," Play-by-play commentator Jim Ross said from the commentators table. However his color commentating partner and friend Jerry Lawler had comments of his own while the men faced off. Jeff was up against D'von and they started by trading strikes with each other

"It's like I always said JR, all women secretly hate each other but some aren't afraid to show it. Lita's one of the most popular women in the WWE and Stacy's tired of everybody giving Lita attention, I mean just look at her JR. People should be chanting 'Stacy, Stacy' when she's out here," Jerry said while Jim looked at his partner, "and why's that King?"

That was when Jerry smiled and said, "She has 42 reasons why, JR," King replied in reference to Stacy's 42 inch long legs.

The match was even and balanced with both sides getting in some offense, excluding Stacy who tagged out to her male partners whenever possible to avoid fighting Lita until she was handily distracted or attacked by Bubba or D'von behind the referee's back. The Hardy Boyz and the Dudley Boyz have shaken the image of them being mere "spot monkeys" and hardcore wrestlers and have fully adjusted to putting on balanced, entertainment, and somewhat technical matches and the fans were into it. However the match was about to be invaded, stormed in as five people, four of them wearing protective vests and pants, charged down from the steps of the crowd right down to the ring.

"Bubba attempts a Bubba Bomb OH but Matt counters into a DDT!" JR exclaimed as the crowd popped. However Jerry Lawler noticed something outside of the ring that was happening as well, "That was a great move and…wait a minute wait a minute. Who's coming to the ring?"

The muscular Roman led the charge, playing the role of team tank and entering the ring first and disposing of veteran referee Scott Armstrong, throwing him from the ring with the greatest ease. It was a sign that the match was over.

Now a **fight **was going to begin.

"I don't know King but out goes Scott Armstrong by this big guy. Look at the size of him!" JR exclaimed as Roman turned his attention to the wrestlers in the ring. Matt and Bubba had just gotten to their feet to see the big man in the ring and the longtime rivals had collective looks of "who the hell is this guy?" on their faces.

However before they could even try to attack the heavyweight Dean and Seth Rollins charged in behind them, knocking them down from behind with shots to the back of their skulls and kidneys, knocking them down from the impact. Jeff and D'von ran into the ring to make the save but Roman cut them off with a double spear.

"And down goes Matt and Bubba, big knockdown strikes behind them from these other two guys and here comes their partners Jeff and D'von trying to make the save!"

"It looks like they're working together, so much for that rivalry right now!" Jerry exclaimed as Dean and Seth brawled it out with their opponents, Jeff Hardy and D'von Dudley. Dean and Seth however got the advantage with unified crisp dropkicks to knock them down before Roman stepped in, waited until they got up, and attacked.

"My god a double spear! A double spear taking out both Jeff and D'von and this match has been hijacked by these…these intruders and they're causing carnage in the ring!," JR declared.

However in-ring carnage wasn't the only thing that was going on as Jessica stalked her way to Stacy Keibler and Lita at ringside.

Stacy and Lita were panicked by the sight and wanted to get their respective male teammates out of the ring but Jessicka stopped them hard with her presence alone.

While the men of The Shield attacked the remaining superstars, stomping them and beating them into submission Jessicka was out of the ring making her presence known to the crowd.

"And oh my god look at the size of this woman, JR! She's huge!" King shouted out from the appearance of Jessicka Havok. She was about the same height as Stacy Keibler but her thick and solid body made her clearly outweigh both divas and with the cold glare that evolved into an evil smile.

Jessicka was about to attack.

"I'm looking at her, King. She's a monster and oh…god!"

JR cringed a bit as Jessica grabbed Stacy by her arm and threw her into the nearby ring steps with the greatest of ease, causing obvious harm to the leggy beauty.

Lita did not like Stacy Keibler but she wasn't about to let this she-beast do anymore damage. She ran in and attempted a piggyback choke, trying to knock air out of Jessicka but to no avail because Jessicka threw Lita off of her back by her red hair just seconds after with a hard thud, followed by some hard stomps by Jessicka to her stomach and ribs.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring there was one man that was just eating this up, a man that the WWE hadn't seen in ages, **Paul Heyman. **He wore a black blank fitted cap with a black jacket and white shirt with black pants and matching shoes, almost a compliment to the sleek, protective vests that The Shield were wearing but the wicked grin on his face was the biggest, most noticeable thing he wore overall.

"This is madness King! We have divas, women attacked at ringside, chaos in the ring and what? That's Paul Heyman! He was fired from the WWE, what's he doing out here?!" JR asked in shock

With all opposing superstars and divas weakened he decided it time for them to finish the job with a grand finale.

"FINISH THEM OFF!" Paul yelled, "FINISH THEM OFF!"

And The Shield did just that.

Roman let out a primal yell, signaling that it was time for them to finish the job. He picked up a semi-conscious Jeff Hardy, kneed him in the stomach to get him to hunch over, and lifted him up high for a for a Powerbomb with Dean, Seth, and Jessicka by his side. Together they drove Jeff with fury into the mat for a quadruple powerbomb!

"My god what a sick powerbomb!" JR shouted as he and King watched from ringside, "Jeff Hardy is out like a light. He's not moving after that attack and who can blame him!"

As the commentators at ringside spoke about the damage in the ring from the men Jessicka went out of the ring and grabbed an aching, sore, Lita by her hair to the ring, much to the interest of the men of The Shield.

"Set her up!" Dean encouraged. Jessicka followed up by doubling Lita over between her legs, lifting her up, and having the guys aid her with a quadruple powerbomb on Lita!

The crowd had been jeering loud throughout The Shield's attack but now there wasn't a silent, friendly, voice in the crowd since Jeff Hardy and Lita were both attacked but The Shield didn't care. They made a firm statement that they were in the WWE and Paul Heymans stood in the ring between the four wrestlers he supported while their four fists connected in a sign of solidarity.

The Shield had debuted in the WWE and they weren't going anywhere.

To be continued…


	3. From Justice, To Battle

Chapter 3:

The Monday Night Raw crowd was booing in shock and anger from the sight of these four invaders who disrupted the match and destroyed every wrestler involved. The Hardy's and the Dudley's were beaten down into defeat thanks to the efforts of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. Those three men were simply too strong for the tag team along with their ambush tactics. Complete with a Triple Powerbomb on Jeff Hardy to successfully defeat and neutralize the men in the ring.

And they were only getting started because even the Divas weren't spared the wrath of The Shield thanks to Jessika Havok. She assaulted Stacy Keibler and Lita outside of the ring before teaming up with her men to finish the job with a Quadruple Powerbomb on the Xtreme diva. It was a sign that The Shield had no mercy for you regardless of what your gender was or what style you wrestled and they made it quite clear.

Now the team stood proud and mighty with their four fists connecting while Paul Heyman entered the ring, standing on the far right side beside Roman with a Cheshire grin from ear to ear by the results of his new stable

"Now that's what I'm talking about! That's what I'm talking about!" Paul yelled out loud and clear as the crowd jeered them with the camera closing in on them and their connected fists

"Let's Go," Dean said calmly as he walked to the ropes, Paul lowered the middle rope for his clients first, letting Jessicka, Dean, Roman, and Seth leave the ring before him so he could follow. They then moved over the ringside barricade, up the crowd steps, and through the stands, taking the long way backstage to leave the scene just like they arrived to it.

Their mission for tonight was accomplished and now they can enjoy the fruits of their labor.

Now that they were backstage after their impactful debut Dean and Jessicka had no problem showing their love with a close hug and a close hug and a passionate kiss, tongues playing and rubbing against each other with their arms wrapped around one another. The public display of affection made Seth's eyes roll and playfully say, "Get a room you two."

Roman smiled wryly at that comment, knowing that Jessicka had a rebuttal in mind which she did after breaking the kiss, "Get a girlfriend."

Seth himself couldn't help but smile after that one, "Touché. But seriously damn that was fun!" Seth exclaimed once the group made it to Heyman's locker room, where all of their things were stowed up for the show since they didn't have a locker room of their own, "I loved it!" he said with a smile while high-fiving an equally satisfied Roman Reigns. "Those hardcore junkies didn't know what hit them," the blonde/raven-haired wrestler replied while Roman seconded his comrade

"Yeah smacking around those hardcore idiots felt really good and I can hardly wait to do it again," the Samoan-born man said with pride.

"Damn right great work out there!" Dean exclaimed, praising his teammates after their victory, "we went out there to make a statement and we did just that. We left no superstar standing in that ring."

"Or Diva for that matter," Jessicka grinned, "I really loved throwing around that bimbo Stacy Keibler. That was fun," she happily said. Jessica had no problems beating down some of the WWE's most popular divas like she did. It was fun for the solid-built female to deal out some pain like that

And there was Paul Heyman, standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"From the standpoint of a manager, a wrestling fan, and as a man I am so proud of you four and what you did out there. You kicked the asses of your opponents, made an impact, and made an excellent debut into the WWE."

"Thanks Paul man. Thanks for everything," Dean replied honestly while his comrades all spoke agreeing words and nodded their heads in agreement to Paul

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we'd still be in development, slumming it out in Ohio Valley trying to get here," Roman voiced his loyalty, "we're grateful to you."

"That's right," Paul nodded, "but I can't take all of the credit because I missed causing chaos in WWE, raising hell, seeing displays of pain and mayhem like what you four just did out there to two of some of the best tag teams in our business," he replied, showing some praise for the hounds of justice as well. "However you should know that the war has just begun because right now you are all wanted targets. There are wrestlers out that have taken serious notice of you and what you can do after your display tonight…"

He then paused to let his words sink in to his teammates

"You all are marked men now but I'm sure you already know that," Paul replied while Dean gave a light chuckle from that before speaking.

"Of course we do Paul. We knew damn well that after this people will have their eyes on us, wanting to get revenge for what we did and honestly I'm ready for that shit," Dean smirked. His confidence was contagious since his teammates gave murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah I mean we're young, we're hungry, we're dangerous, and we have no problem being hunted. I can't wait until the next show so we can invade again," Seth grinned eagerly. He, like the rest of his teammates embraced the challenge and the thought of invading another match and Paul loved it.

"Well since I am your manager I can make your return happen sooner than later," Paul said, taking out his cellphone, "I'll make some calls. The whole world will know just who you are soon enough. You guys wait right here."

"We sure will," Roman nodded, "let us know when you need anything Paul," the big man said with a nod before he and his teammates gave Paul some private space to make the call.

Paul dialed the number to call Vince's phone number. He had some plans for The Shield now that they made their impactful debut and he was certain that Vince saw them and their display of power and that he was happy with the showing.

"Pick up, come on," Paul said with a bit of anticipation in his voice. He had plans brewing in his mind for The Shield that he couldn't wait to tell Vince…all he had to pick up the phone first. One ring, two rings, no answer on both but the third one he had a response

"Hello, Mr. McMahon it's Paul Heyman. How are you tonight sir?" Paul said with a friendly tone, wanting to get formalities with his boss out of the way before he spoke about what he had on his mind.

"I'm doing well, Paul. I've been watching Raw all night as usual, including the debut of The Shield and quite frankly that was nicely done. The fans gave a good reaction and you showed off your team just like you told me you were going to do. That was a solid debut," Vince said, giving Paul Heyman some positive feedback on his team's televised debut.

"Thank you sir, thank you," Paul said gratefully taking the positive feedback well. "I actually have an idea in mind to show off my team as characters. I'm thinking we have them in a promo next week on Raw since they are officially World Wrestling Entertainment superstars now," Paul said, happily voicing the fact that he was managing four young, hungry, wrestlers that he was sure were anxious to return to the spotlight with an eager crowd watching them and wondering what were they going to do next.

"That sounds like a good plan," Vince nodded in amusement with a warm tone over the phone, "I'll give you the show plans to let you know just when your team can reappear on TV," he said, already planning on just when he'd like to see The Shield make a return.

"No problem," Paul smiled in agreement, "thank you for this opportunity sir." Vince said, "Don't worry, I will. Farewell Paul."

"You too sir, farewell," Paul replied before ending the phone with the amount of minutes remaining appearing on the phone once he was done, "almost out of minutes. I really should get a better cell plan," he said to himself as he put his red Cingular phone in his pocket.

"We're ready to go whenever you are, Paul," Dean said, zipping his travel bag up with the rest of his teammates doing the same, "yeah we did what we had to do, we're ready to leave," Seth said in agreement with his the handle of his black travel bag in his hand.

"Great," Paul nodded, "I have my car waiting for us out front, let's go," Paul said as he led his team out of the locker room and down the hallway in the direction of the parking lot with haste. They were going to make it out of the building without anybody noticing them or talking to them. with the exception of older men wearing black and white shirts that had the letters "nWo" on the front with the words "New world Order" under it.

"That's the nWo," Jessicka said softly, "Kevin Nash and Scott Hall."

She was a little starstruck by the team but rightfully so. The New World Order was one of the most prestigious groups in professional wrestling and legends in the business. Plus she was a Kevin Nash fan growing up

Paul didn't like Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. The former WCW wrestlers badmouthed ECW on multiple occasions in the past in shoot interviews and segments and even though the company was dead and gone it still held a place in his heart. He wasn't about to have his team take a longer detour to the parking lot just to avoid the veteran wrestlers.

However that wasn't going to be a problem Ken and Scott noticed them anyway, much to Paul's chagrin.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Scott noticed with a smile that he and Kevin shared as they walked closer to the manager and The Shield

"Yes now if you would please get out of our way," Paul said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Dean and The Shield took note of this. The New World Order and Paul didn't get along and in turn probably won't get along with them.

"Now is that any way to speak to your co-workers, Paul?" Kevin asked with a condescending tone, "especially in front of the kids?"

"_especially in front of the kids?" _That was cold, a nice shot to The Shield and their age. Sure they weren't even old enough to drink a beer yet but they had more than enough talent to deserve attention in the WWE and their debut proved it.

"Well nice to meet you too 'Big Sexy' Roman said, standing just about nose to nose with the tall veteran "and you too chico, R-R-Razor R-R-Ramon," Roman replied, a little smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yeah now don't get us wrong, all joking aside you two are living legends but people will be talking about what The Shield did tonight when the show's over," Seth followed up with pride.

"You kids got some sets on you. You'll go far if you just learn your place around here and know just who the real stars are, like us" Scott replied smugly, "that's all."

"Oh I think The Shield is well on their way to being stars Scott Hall but if they ever need help on how to be a past their prime wrestler in a past its prime stable I'm sure that they'll call you," Paul spoke in defense of his charges.

Kevin balled up his fists but before he could even try to throw a punch The Shield stepped in front of Paul. They had to get through them before they could even try to hurt Paul

"Now guys I know you have a match to lose against The Rock and Hogan tonight, tough luck after WrestleMania by the way," Dean noted, bringing up the fact that just last night at WrestleMania X8 Scott Hall was soundly beaten by Stone Cold Steve Austin and Hulk Hogan was defeated by The Rock before turning face and supporting the People's Champion.

"So the last thing you want to do is not even make it to the ring," Jessicka finished, standing by her man.

"You know. I have no problem putting a woman in her place if she gets out of line," Scott said directly to Jessicka. Dean immediately stepped up to his girlfriend's defense, now nearly nose to nose with the former Razor Ramon.

"And I have no problems putting a smug has-been wrestler in the hospital. Don't disrespect my girlfriend and **leave us alone…**" he growled. Dean didn't give a damn that he was talking to an iconic wrestler in Scott Hall. He disrespected his girlfriend to her face in front of him and if he even dared to lay a finger on Jessicka, Dean would break it and take his arm as a souvenir.

Scott backed away from Dean and Kevin did the same, moving back with his longtime friend, "C'mon Scott. We have a main event match to get ready for," the ex-Diesel said. He was certain to put extra emphasis on the "main event" part of his sentence just to drive home the fact that at least right now The Shield weren't near their status on the card and thus lower than the New World Order in the WWE Hierarchy.

However with how tense Paul and The Shield were they didn't give a shit, they almost fought the now right then and there and would've thought nothing of it.

"Man…if I ever become an asshole like that when I get that old you all her permission to beat some sense into me," Seth said as the new World order walked away from them.

"Damn right. I can't wait to get to the hotel after that shit," Roman shook his head after taking a sigh of relief.

"The ride's just down the hall. Let's end this night," Paul Heyman said. He led the young stable out of the arena and right to the parking lot.

Paul may not have had a flash tour bus or limo to escort him and his stable around in but he had something pretty good in its own right. It was a black Lincoln Navigator, one he bought after saving some money from his WWE/F checks. After unlocking it he and The Shield all hopped in, ready to end their night together. They were in no mood to watch the show or talk to anybody else. They had to get some rest and close their hell of a night.

Following their drive to the local hotel The Shield each checked themselves into separate rooms. Paul had his, Roman had his, Seth had his, but Dean and Jessicka roomed together as always. It was a cozy, warm, and intimate suite with full-size bed and all of the amenities you'd expect from a mid-level hotel.

"Well what a night this was," Jessicka said as she took off her shoes along with her boyfriend now that they were in their suite. She was ready to relax a bit before taking a nice rest which she needed after what happened tonight

"Tell me about it," Dean agreed as he hung up his jacket, "Debuted on the first Raw after WrestleMania, take out a couple of tag teams and their managers, had a run in with some asshole veterans, tonight was pretty big," he said with a bit of a chipper tone as if he was glad that he experienced it all. Now he was looking forward to unwinding with his girlfriend now that all of that was over.

"You did the right thing by standing up for me against Scott. You think he'd show _us _some respect," Jessicka said which earned a nod from her boyfriend, "Hey I didn't give a damn who Scott was. Nobody was going to talk to the woman I love like that."

Jessicka smiled lovingly at her Lunatic Fringe. She walked over to him and gave him a tight, warm, hug and kiss to show her affection, "I love you Deany, my sweet lunatic."

"I love you too Jessy, my dark queen," Dean replied, returning the soft kiss.

Jon and Jessica had been in love with each other almost since the day they met each other a few months ago in Ohio Valley. There was no shyness, no bashful flirting between the two, no crushes or secret desires. Jon wasn't intimidated by her. He approached her as soon as he felt those romantic feelings and asked her out on a little date and Jessica accepted. They went out to the dinner and used that time to get to know each other better, learn about each other, and communicate with one another.

Soon enough that first date turned into a second date, which turned into a third, which led to Jessica moving from Massillon, Ohio to Cincinnati to live with Jon, all while having fun, making love, and living like a dear couple should.

Because of this there was no doubt that Jon was in love with Jessica and would do anything to make her happy and Jessica returned the same love. That's why he was willing to fight Scott right in the hallway and stand up for her. He never had anybody love him like his dark queen Jessica did.

"Now we can go to bed and end this crazy night," Jessicka said as she walked closer to the bed but then Dean grabbed her by the waist to pull her close to him, he wasn't quite done yet.

"Whoa now baby, I never said I was sleepy," Dean smirked at his beloved girlfriend. That smirk…It was that smirk drove Jessicka crazy along with his touch which let her know that Dean was in the mood for love. However she played coy and innocent just to see how much he wanted her, "So what are you saying, baby?" Jessicka asked sweetly.

To drive his point home Dean's hands then moved from her shapely waist to right down to Jessica's thick backside and growled his reply and kneading it greedily, "Let's have sex so we can end this fucking night right," Dean said in her ear, sucking and nibbling her earlobe for emphasis. After everything they've been through some sweet lovemaking would be just what they needed to end their night to relief their stress

Jessicka licked Dean's lips in lust, "Well who am I to say no to something like that?" she smiled before kissing her lover deeply. She wanted his body just as badly as he wanted hers.

That was when things got hot between the young lovers. Jessicka ran her fingers through Dean's hair, closing her eyes while she gave into the deep kiss. He was such a passionate, active, kisser and the fact that his tongue slipped into her mouth and rubbed against hers with lust proved it all. After having such a night like they had some sweet sex would calm their nerves and make them feel better than ever. However they were not above touching and foreplay to build and work the mood, savoring their bodies together in their intimate moment.

Most men weren't attracted to women like Jessicka Havok: Girls that were full-figured and thick with their curves, but Dean wasn't like most men. It Dean loved every grab-able curve on Jessicka's body and his greedy hands were put to use on them, rubbing and groping her big, beautiful, body.. He pawed her thick ass through her jeans but he wanted more, he wanted to feel the flesh of her ass in his grip.

Dean wasn't exactly an easy prize himself, at least on paper. He a bad boy, cool at some moments but exciteable for others and other afraid of a little danger some girls would try and change Dean and turn him into their very own boy toy but not Jessicka. She knew that Dean was a man and loved and respected him for that. She let his man be a man and stepped up to be a woman and with how strong and aggressive he was over his body it wasn't hard to do.

"Clothes. Off.**Now**." Dean ordered through a growl of desire, sucking Jessicka's lower lip in heat.

"Let's do it," Jessicka breathed out. She wanted their clothes off as well.

The two of them started to undress each other, "undress" meaning in their minds "yank and rip the clothes off of each other until they were naked." It always happened like this before they made love. Neither one of them had interest in stripping or gesturing, or teasing with clothes. When they were in the mood for sex they weren't going to let pieces of cloth and material keep their bodies covered for too long due to their feelings of desire and temptation and with the way they looked it was all worth it. That was when Dean's muscular and lean frame that had a couple of scars from his pre-WWE career in the backyard wrestling scene were revealed while Jessica's full-figured physique was shown off now.

"Goddamn baby…you're so fucking hot," Dean growled, moving behind Jessicka this time to squeeze and play with her breasts while his cock rested neatly between her ass cheeks while kissing on her neck.

"Mmm…ahh..let's move this to the bed baby…ahh," Jessicka moaned out her words. The curvy raven knew that time was of the essence and it was getting late tonight. They couldn't go at it as long as they normally would as if they were at home and that annoyed the young man because of it.

"Fine," Jon growled in Jessicka's ear, "I'll just fuck you into the bed then…"

Soon enough Dean and Jessicka were naked together and kissing passionately once again while they rolled on the bed together, kissing passionately within the close embrace before Jessicka mounted her lover's hips.

"You know I love being on top," Jessicka smirked while she pinned Dean down to the bed. The raven-haired woman had a nice and stacked body. Sure her arms and stomach had a bit more size to the point where she did appear just a little chubby but she had fat in the right places as well. Her breasts were full, perky, and natural. Unlike that of quite a few girls in her WWE profession and she had a juicy, plump ass too that filled out her clothes and Dean couldn't get enough of and he let it be known by moving his hands to Jessicka's hips.

"So what are you gonna do now that you are on top," Dean asked, massaging her full breasts from below. Jessicka smiled at down at her boyfriend, "You'll see," she purred while she moved down Dean's body, softly kissing his muscular stomach inch by inch until she stopped with her body between Dean's legs.

Dean smirked down at the curvaceous diva who stroked his hardened member with a sultry smile on her face, licking it from the base to the tip before deepthroating it.

"Mmm..mmmm…fuck," Dean groaned as Jessicka put her mouth to use, pleasing his manhood.

"Mmm..slrrp..sllrp…srlpp," sloppy sounds came from Jessicka's mouth, coating the Lunatic Fringe's shaft with the spit in her giving mouth to give her boyfriend a nice, sloppy, blowjob. Just like they both like it with groans from Dean's mouth verifying the sweet sensation. She was never clean, never quiet, when she went down on her lover and for good reason. He filled her mouth with his rod so easily and he always tasted so good.

"Mmmm fuck…just like that baby suck that damn dick…mmm…yeeeees.." He groaned out blissful sounds from Jessicka pleasuring him.

She sucked him for minutes on end, going from fast to slow, teasing him for a moment just to inhale every inch of his of his member the next. However right when he was about to reach his limit he had a dirty thought in mind.

"Stop baby…mmm..stop and get your hot ass up here," Dean ordered through a groan and Jessicka obeyed, slinking that full-figured physique up Dean's body. Then he turned them over with Jessicka on her back and Dean on top and Jessicka lying on her back.

"Missionary, classic," Jessicka smirked at her boyfriend from below. The two loved to experiment with their sex such as new positions and new ways to please each other and this was one of those times.

"I know and you love it," Dean smirked back, moving between Jessicka's thick legs and slipping his long manhood inside of her which drew a pleasurable moan from the raven beauty.

"You like that don't you?" Dean growled against her lips. "Yes…yes!" her moans spiked louder from Dean grinding his cock in her pussy, moving it back and forth, sawing inside of his girlfriend's tightness. She felt so hot and good to his manhood.

"Ahhh...ahhh yes..ahhh fuck…ahh!...ahh god Dean your cock is so good!" Jessica let out blissful moans flow from her mouth between his hard thrusts, making the bed shake a bit from the momentum of their bodies moving in lust.

"Yeah…yeah…look at me babe..look at me," He growled between thrusts. He wanted to see Jessicka's sweet face while he pleased her and Jessicka obeyed, looking right into Dean's eyes between his motions. That's why they liked the missionary position so much; they could see each other's faces during their session of sex, their moment of intimacy. It was hot and it was romantic.

"Ohhh…ohh Dean YES!...YES!...God you're in deep..you're so fuck deep inside meeeeeeeee!" Jessicka yelled out in bliss. She was giving her boyfriend total control. She even bucked her hips under him to take his dick in deeper between her thighs

"Yeah…yeah…" Dean grunted out while his hips began to connect with Jessicka's between his thrusts. *SMACK SMACK SMACK* was the sound of flesh connecting with flesh from Dean's powerful pistoning motions inside his lover which made Jessicka bounce on the rocking bed from his forceful thrusts inside of her.

"Dean…Dean I'm gonna cum!" Jessicka moaned out loud and clear, drawing a small smirk from her boyfriend as her eyes closed, giving into the pleasure.

"I'll get you there baby…I'll make you cum. Just look at me, look at me!" Dean ordered, "I need to see that fucking face while I make you cum…"

Jessicka looked into Dean's lustful eyes like she was told to do and voiced her pleasure out loud and clear, " .GAAAAWD YES!...FUCK ME!..FUCK ME!..**AHHHHHHHH!**"

Her voice filled the room loud and clear while she came on Dean's hard cock while she laced her fingers in his hair, gripping it as if to brace herself through her orgasm.

"Mmm…damn baby that was good," Jessicka breathed, smiling at her boyfriend in satisfaction. "I know it was, I was there," the short-haired smiled back at his beloved while leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips passionately, his member just now starting to soften. Their kiss was hot, passionate, the perfect way to end their intercourse. They would've kissed all night if it wasn't for the need of air.

"Let's go to bed," Dean said, "It's getting late." Dean said. It was well past midnight which meant that it was high time for the young wrestlers to get some rest. He pulled out of his girlfriend and crawled up the bed, Jessicka did the same. She got into bed with him and immediately cuddled with Dean, lying with his arm around her to hold her close.

"I love you Jess," Dean said, smiling at his beloved beauty.

"I love you too Dean," Jessicka smiled back at her handsome boyfriend.

Then they had one final kiss, a soft and dear one before Dean turned off the lamp so they could sleep together and end their night

The following night held the Smackdown tapings and the WWE fans around the world were buzzing about the show, one of the subjects being The Shield and how would the Hardy Boyz and the Dudley Boyz react. But little did the fans know that backstage D-Von Dudley, Bubba Ray Dudley, accompanied by Stacy Keibler, just arrived to the Team Xtreme private locker room to talk about the show, more specifically The Shield.

"What are you guys doing here in our locker room?" Matt asked, standing up with his brother and girlfriend Lita at the sight of their rivals.

"Yeah there better be a reason why you're in here," Lita spoke up, standing beside Matt.

"Look. We didn't come here to chat especially since we damn sure don't like each other," D-Von said, bluntly as ever. He knew that Team Xtreme didn't like them and the feeling was mutual. "But we hate those four punks that jumped us even more," D-Von pointed out.

He couldn't be anymore right. No sane person would like anybody who ambushed their friends and attacked the women that supported them.

"Yeah we don't, what's your point man?" Jeff asked. He wanted to know just why the Dudley's were here and telling them something that they definitely knew.

"Look they attacked us, ruined out match. So I think we should call a truce. Fight them, make them pay for hurting us, and get revenge," Bubba said

"What's stopping you from just betraying us though?" Lita asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Nothing," Stacy replied, "but it's better than risking another attack."

"I don't like the sound of this," Jeff said, getting that out first, "but if they attack us again I want us to be ready."

"Or if we attack them first," the ebony Dudley boy said which drew a nod from Bubba and Lita in response.

"So do we have a deal?" Stacy asked her rival team.

It took some seconds of thought. Lita, Matt, and Jeff were not exactly sure about trusting one of their biggest rivals since day one but it was better to be prepared and strike back then risk being struck again.

"I don't…I _really_ don't like it but it's the smart thing to do" Matt said, "I'm in."

"Then I'm in too," Jeff agreed.

"Then I guess we're working together. I'm in," Lita nodded.

And with a firm, solid, handshake the Dudleys and The Hardy's united to defend themselves and stand up against The Shield and judging by the sound of "Beautiful People" being audibly heard backstage the show was starting. They wouldn't have to wait long. Smackdown was starting.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Smackdown its Michael and Tazz coming to you live from Dallas, Texas, the American Airlines center!" Michael Cole declared, welcoming the viewing crowd at home to the Thursday (technically Tuesday night) wrestling show.

"Yeah man we have a lot of big stuff happenin tonight in the big "D" and one of those things is about who the heck crashed Raw this past Monday night!" Michael's broadcast partner seconded.

"Yes we have sources that say that the four people who stormed the ring, accompanied by Paul Heyman are called The Shield: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Jessicka Havok and that they are in the arena tonight," Cole exclaimed, letting the viewing world know that they were in the building.

"And with how they just stormed Raw a few days back I bet there's superstars that are going to be on pins and needles wondering what they'll do, who they'll attack and, when they will show up next," Tazz said to finish The Shield talk before the show got underway, starting with a match between Booker T and Edge with Kurt Angle on guest commentary.

Meanwhile The Shield was in Paul's loaded locker room, watching the show with fixed eyes to the live monitor. This was going to be their second night on TV and they were just waiting on the exact time to strike but logically so, the young wrestlers were getting antsy.

"Man…when can we get on TV and do our thing?" Roman asked. Anxiousness clearly heard in his voice. "Calm down calm down, Roman," Paul said, trying to relax the powerhouse of The Shield, "I'll let you know when we can go."

"Well it better be soon," Dean said with Jessicka on his lap, "I know the show just started but I'm sure we're not just here for nothing."

"Patience, patience" Paul smiled, "I have everything planned out."

And that he did. It was during the midpoint of the show. The Hurricane and Mighty Molly were facing off against Chavo Guerrero in the middle of the show when they decided to strike.

"And this match is under…hey wait…it's The Shield!" Michael called out as four figures moved over the barricade on Michael's right side one by one, accompanied by Paul Heyman. The flak jacket-clad wrestlers secured the perimeter of the ring, making sure that Molly, The Hurricane and Chavo didn't escape before following Dean's non-verbal cue, a sinister, smirk they charged the ring, invading it from all four sides and scrambling into action!

"The Shield is storming the ring! They're storming the ring and Chavo, Hurricane, and Molly can't get out in time!" Cole exclaimed while Tazz nodded in agreement as he watched the display on the table monitor, "yeah this is bad, real bad Cole! They're outnumbered and they can't get outta there and it looks like they're going to work!"

Dean Ambrose led the charge, tackling Chavo to the ground while letting out grunts of aggression as he threw mounted punches, beating on the young Guerrero while Seth and Jessicka rushed Molly and The Hurricane. The superheroes of the WWE tried to put up a fight but they were soon overpowered as Jessica hurled Mighty Molly halfway across the ring by her hair while Seth threw Hurricane down with hip toss. Then Roman wanted some action. He picked The Hurricane up with the greatest of ease and gave him a gorilla press toss out of the ring.

"And Roman Reigns making the Hurricane fly like a real superhero out of the ring and flat on his face, my god!" Tazz exclaimed. And at that same point across the ring Dean just dismissed Chavo, clotheslining him over the top rope.

"And there's Dean with a clothesline and Dean's got Chavo out of here," Tazz said.

"That means that Mighty Molly is the last one left and look at that damn Paul Heyman at ringside, he's eating this up! He loves seeing carnage and pain by his superstars!" Cole said with disdain.

He was right. Paul had a Cheshire grin as Jessicka imposed her will on Molly Holly, "She's mine!" she yelled as Molly made it to her feet. Instinctively she tried to fight back, throwing elbows and punches at Jessicka but the larger woman just shrugged them off and sent Molly reeling with a hard knee to the stomach to hunch her over and once she forced Molly back up she greeted her with a close range clothesline to send her out of the ring.

"And out goes Mighty Molly and this match we were supposed to has been invaded and hijacked by The Shield," Michael said over a jeering crowd. Now that the action was over Paul decided to make his way to the ring. Seth even lowered the ropes so Paul could get in easier as he raised the microphone he came down to the ring with to his mouth.

"Now I know you know who I am and I know you know who _we _are," he said, referring to The Shield, "but let me tell you just how we came to be," Paul said through the jeers of the crowd.

"Four months ago after Survivor Series last year I stood before you a humbled man, a defeated man, and a fired man simply because I spoke my mind and stood up for what I believed in and what I thought was right and supported it to the fullest and I don't regret a single word I said or a single action I did. But after that I was out of a job, forced to tell my wife and children that that I couldn't put food on our tables and that I couldn't provide for them anymore."

The crowd jeered him, not showing any sympathy for the wrestling personality. They remembered Paul well and how he sang the praises against the WWE in the invasion attempt by ECW and WCW.

"But I knew I still had what it took to make it in this business. To grind and claw my way back to the top but I had to get to work and I did so by searching every wrestling hall, every small company for a wrestler that I can not only use to redeem myself, that would not only set the world on fire, but would benefit from my advice and my knowledge of the business and my skills as a promoter…but instead of finding one good wrestler I found _four_."

He then motioned to the young wrestlers behind him with cool and proud looks on their faces as they soaked up the jeers from the crowd.

"Alone any four of them can be a star, a _superstar_ in this business but with me guiding them there is NOTHING that they can't accomplish," Paul grinned.

"Jessicka Havok," he stated, starting with the lone lady of The Shield, "she has a face that can be on the cover of magazines…but a body that is built to destroy, crush, and downright HURT her competition."

"Dean Ambrose. He is the lunatic fringe of this team which means he's so close to just going wild and unleashing pure pain on all of his opponents but he has just enough knowledge and skill to control that."

"Seth Rollins. He is as great an athlete as anybody else in professional wrestling. He's not afraid to take risks and put his body on the line for his brothers and sister because he will do anything for the betterment of The Shield."

"And last but far from least there's Roman Reigns…He's six-foot three inches tall and 265 lbs of pure, unforgiving, **power**. He _looks _like he can win a fight and he has all the strength and skill he needs to do it."

Paul then had a light smile on his face, "I think I've spoken enough. My clients are not afraid or incapable of speaking for themselves so let these people know just why are you here with me," Paul said, taking time to let The Shield speak.

Dean was first. He took his microphone out of its holster, as if it was a gun and raised it to his mouth to speak.

"We are we here I'll tell you why we're here I'll tell you all why we're here…We're here because of one thing, **justice**." Dean said, starting The Shield's turn before Seth Rollins spoke up.

"You see Paul you said it yourself you were fired simply for speaking your mind by people who didn't respect you simply because you didn't believe the same things that they did and if that's not injustice then quite frankly I don't know what is," Seth said, pausing for a bit so Roman could talk.

"But you didn't cry, you didn't quit, you used whatever good name you had left in this business and got back to work and found four of the youngest, hungriest, dogs in sports-entertainment today," Roman said before letting Jessicka speak.

"And we not only thank you for that Paul but we declare war in your name! We fight against the company that wronged you from the inside out and if it means we take out a few people and win some championships too, even better," she said with a smirk.

The Dean talked to make everything come back full circle, "So there you have it. We are here to defend the honor of our mentor, win championships, and bust a few heads while we do it all and the best part…ohhh the best part is that we aren't going _anywhere_. You can believe that."

"And you can believe in The Shield," Roman said before the four of them stood in the ring with their fists connecting in unity with a proud smile on Paul Heyman's face while they did it. But before they could even make it to the ropes to leave the ring they had a little company.

"What the? There's the Hardy Boyz and they're coming out with the Dudley Boyz?!" Cole exclaimed in surprise. The Hardys were faces and the Dudley's were heels. They were archrivals and never associated with each other by any means unless it involved matches so this was a rare sight.

"Well they were attacked this past Monday on Raw. I guess they made a truce and the odds are even now!" Tazz theorized. He tried to make as much sense of this as he possibly could because even he was shocked from this.

"I think you're right partner and now it's four on four with Paul Heyman fleeing to ringside while Matt and Jeff Hardy with Bubba and D-Von Dudley brawl it out with The Shield!"

It was a brawl indeed. All four of the combatants in the ring traded punches and kicks, elbows and knees as the crowd popped with glee from the action inside. It looked even and close throughout until Matt and Jeff Hardy did a double dropkick to send Seth through the ropes and out to ringside. In a panic Paul Heyman yelled out "RETREAT!" like a distressed army general which encouraged the remaining three members of The Shield to flee the ring now that they lost the numbers advantage.

"And The Shield is hightailin' it out of the ring right now. They lost the numbers game and they don't wanna fight anymore!" Tazz exclaimed with a smile on his face. "The Shield is dangerous but they weren't expecting a fight tonight but The Hardys and the Dudleys brought it to them anyway. What a night it's been for Smackdown!"

The Shield made their way up the steps with haste, only turning around once they knew they were free and safe from the team in the ring as they exchanged long-range trash talk and taunts.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Seth yelled, "YOU GOT LUCKY! YOU GOT LUCKY TONIGHT!"

"Come ON BACK HERE!" Jeff yelled with a smirk, doing the classic, "come get some!" taunt, and ready to fight.

Make no mistake about it. The Shield will strike back but now wasn't the time. They had to retreat and regroup so they could plan their revenge.

To be continued…


End file.
